Matt/Dark Matt
Note:This article is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form, and will never be used in any storyline. It should be taken as seriously as Tite Kubo. Dark Matt (やみマト Yami Mato) , formerly known as the Darkness within Matt's consciousness (マトの意識の中の闇, Mato ishiki no naka no yami), is a powerful entity that was created due to Matt's inner dark feelings being surpressed within his body and taking form when it grew too strong to surpress. He has never given any real name for himself, though he has called himself Tekking101 '(てきんぐ101, Tekingu101), though this was to annoy his good counterpart, and he has never actually uses the name "Matt". He is the main antagonist of Matt's ongoing ''Dark Matt Saga, featured on Youtube. Appearance Dark Matt, due to being the evil side of Matt's personality taken form, bears the form of Matt, a normal human teenager, however, he is rather on the lanky side in terms of physical build. He has pale skin, rather medium-length brown hair with red, pupiless eyes. He wears Matt's trademark suit, however, the colours are swapped, with a black dress shirt, white tie, and suit jacket he wears are standard, just like Matt, and are his own trademark due to being the opposite of Matt himself. Strangely, his fingernails are black. Personality The easiest way to describe Dark Matt is psychotic, and a force of pure evil. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. Utterly despising his good half, he shows no regard for Matt's well-being, outright sending assassins such as the Masked Man to kill him, showing a dislike for doing that kind of thing himself, but also having no qualms about dirtying his hands and killing Matt himself. History Powers & Abilities '''Enhanced Spiritual Power: Like Matt, Dark Matt is known to possess a certain amount of spiritual power, enough to apparently wield Shikai, and he is currently training for Bankai, implying he has enough spiritual power to wield such a state of his Zanpakutō. He has also been shown using Kidō, which would require spirit energy to use, and noted his spiritual energy has greatly increased since he "killed" Matt and began training for Bankai. In any art released, his spiritual energy is a clouded red. Kidō Practioner: Dark Matt has shown on several occassions that he is capable of Kidō, something that surprised Matt himself as, despite having a Zanpakutō and some degree of spiritual power, he himself is incapable of utilzing the Demon Way. His proficiency is unknown, but he has been shown to be capable of casting spells from Shō to Shakkahō without incantation, the latter being a level 20 Kidō. His ability to use Kidō may be related to how he kept bringing the "Masked Man" back to life in repeated attempts to kill Matt. Flight: Never shown, but mentioned offhand in an argument with Matt, who was listing off things Dark Matt should have or be capable of, Dark Matt verbally confirmed each of them. The truth of this statement is unknown. Enhanced Speed: Dark Matt is capable of moving at inhuman levels of speed, though which technique he uses to accomplish this is unknown, given the sound it makes when he uses it, it is very possible Dark Matt uses Sonido. Enhanced Strength: '''Being Matt's alter ego, he possesses the same level of strength he does, and effortlessly broke the sonic screwdriver, though how much of a testament this is to his strength remains to be seen, considering the screwdriver's durability has never been outright stated. Zanpakutō Originally Matt's Zanpakutō, it sided with Dark Matt due to Matt's own cowardice and fear of even calling out it's name, which has yet to be revealed. The spirit itself seems to have a sadistic personality, telling Dark Matt to collect "human souls", and Dark Matt himself refers to the Zanpakutō spirit as "infuriating". Official art reveals the Zanpakutō spirit to take the form of a grown man with long white hair, clad in a gray kimono with black lining, as well as crystal attachments studding out of his body, possibly hinting at an ability related to the controlling of crystals, though Smart Matt states it's an "ability he simply cannot fathom", despite running several calculations as a method to determine its abilities. *Shikai:' ''Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved.